Chubby B. Goode
Chubby B. Goode (ぽっちゃり性善説 Po tchari seizensetsu) is the last stage in Squishy Cave. Camelle is introduced in this stage. Battleground Squire Rels are spawned occasionally at the beginning of the stage. After attacking the enemy base, Camelle will appear as a boss, backed up by Metal Hippoe and several Otta-smack-us. Once the boss fight has been initiated, peons (Those Guys, Hippoe, Jackie Peng, Baa Baa and Squire Rel) will start being spawned in droves. This is a timed stage; if you do not beat it within 15 minutes, infinite Assassin Bears come out and obliterate everything in their path, including your base. A Ms. Sign will come out after the 10 minute mark has been reached. Camelle's range is even longer than Master A's, and with 2.5x the HP and about 4x the attack power. Plus, with the rate of enemies, it is almost impossible to hit Camelle without the right strategy or long distance units. Strategies If you have any unit who outranges zamelle and you protect them well, this level becomes a lot easier. In four stars, use Mina, paris and the most resistant meatshields available (Ramen Cat, Zamboney Cat etc.), the level may take a while, but it is doable without difficulty. Strategy 1 (no gacha) Note: For this strategy you will need crazed gross or another similar unit-. Lineup: 3-4 meatshields, Macho Legs, Crazed Gross, Jamiera and other tanky units, fill the rest of the spots up with other units you think might be helpful. Start off by saving up lots of money, then start putting out a constant stream of meatshields so that Camelle doesn't move forward, while you are doing this, also send out your expensive units most importantly Crazed Gross, slowly stack crazed gross and make sure that you savour the metal hippoe. You will slowly sap away Camelle's health and kill it. Strategy 2 First, let the Camelle come near to your base less protected as possible. Next, try to spawn a constant stream of damage dealers and meatshields. While the dealers kill the peons and the meatshlelds prevent any attacks on your base, spawn Awakened Bahamut Cat to finish the Camelle off. One tip is to fire the Cat Cannon immediately after you send out a damage dealer such as Valkyrie Cat or Bahamut. This will clear some peons and allow the Camelle to be hit. Keep in mind that even though Bahamut has massive attack power, he is outranged by Camelle and has a very long attack animation. Don't be surprised if he gets continuously knocked back or even killed by Camelle before he can hit him. Beware, as the camel is a more difficult long-range enemy then Master A. If you spend more than 15 minutes trying to kill the Camelle, infinite Assassin Bears will come out and end the game. Try to put in as many damage dealers and meatshields as you can within 15 minutes. If you get the Camelle, then spawn many Lion Cats or any other fast-moving cats, as the Assassin Bears may come out any minute. A Ms. Sign comes after 10 minutes, so be quick after you see her. If the player is fortunate enough to have strong, long-ranged Uber Rares like Radiant Aphrodite or Super Galaxy Cosmo, this stage can be easily completed. Hacker Cat can also be used if the player does not have long-ranged Uber Rares, but it'll take longer. Walkthrough Trivia *Chubby B. Goode is a pun about the song "Johnny B.Good" by Chuck Berry. *This is the first stage in Stories of Legend to feature Assassin Bear (Black). Gallery Chubby B. Goode Cinematic.jpg|Cinematic Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00008-08.html Category:Sub-chapter 9 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels